Harry Potter y el cristal angelical
by lady-noryko
Summary: Los planes muy elaborados son los que tienen éxito en la guerra que se avecina, ambos bandos obtendran poderes inigualables, sin contar a los infiltrados, una leyenda los persigue y las puertas del infierno se abriran para dar paso a la leyenda "los hijos de Hades" HarryxDraco RemusxLucius
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas de Autora:**_

Hola mis queridos lectores se que acabo de terminar mi fic Perfec Love y ya voy a empezar con otro, la verdad me entusiasma la idea y déjenme aclararles los capítulos pueden ser cortos y no tengo horario de actualización. Bien he tenido la historia en mi mente mucho antes que la anterior y hasta ahora me he decidido a escribirla espero y les guste ;)

_**Advertencias:**_

Los personajes de la saga Harry Potter no me pertenecen si no a su creadora J.K. R

La canción del prologo tampoco me pertenece, es de man (musician Tsunaida) muy hermosa escúchenla.

La historia transcurre en la película o libro Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego. Comienza una semana antes de que sean escogidos para el torneo de los tres magos.

Desaparece totalmente la trama de los dos últimos libros.

Lo que intento hacer de esta historia es a un Dark Harry algo no muy visto, me he cansado de verlo como el chico bueno.

También quiero decir que habrá M-preg. Para que después no se anden quejando.

Habrá escenas gore.

Las únicas parejas que tengo oficiales son:

Harry x Draco insinuaciones de Cedric x Draco (nada cerio)

Remus x Lucius

_**Harry Potter y el cristal Angelical.**_

_**PROLOGO.**_

**El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido esta**

**Entre la luz y grises graznido este dolor**

Un rubio se encontraba dormido en su habitación en las mazmorras, sueños horribles atormentaban su descanso, sangre, dolor, lagrimas, muerte. Sus amigos no sabían como ayudarlo y entonces despertó sus ojos grises bañados en lágrimas miraron a su mejor amigo y se abrazó a él como si su vida de pendiera de ello. Frágil así lo describiría Blaise en esos momentos su amigo necesitaba su ayuda y el no sabia que hacer, se sentía como un inútil y lo único que podía hacer era consolar al rubio.

**Uno, dos tantos rostros **

**Entre todos solo uno es su verdadero yo **

-ellos lo han encontrado Blaise.- le susurro el rubio con voz vacía. Asustando al moreno ahora si estaban jodidos.

-¿como se enteraron?- le pregunto.

- no lo se pero tenemos que avisarle a los demás.- la determinación del rubio sorprendió al moreno.

*********** :3

**Aun quedan mil sueños para recorrerlos**

**Sueña, sueña siempre**

-que es eso Albuz?- le pregunto Mcgonagal

-esto mi querida Minerva es el cristal angelical.- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-y para que sirve?- le pregunto el profesor de pociones un poco nervioso, pero no se notaba.

-esto no ayudara a ganar la guerra.

-como planea usarlo?- Minerva insistente haciendo enojar un poco al director.

-esto le dará el poder que necesita a Harry.- eso dejo pasmados a los dos maestros.

-tan poderoso es…- aun no se lo creía la maestra de transfiguraciones.

-¿Cómo lo consiguió?- le pregunto con desconfianza.

-este ya se encontraba en Hogwarts, impresionante ¿verdad?- el viejo lo miraba como diciéndole que sabia el porqué de todas sus preguntas.

Gryffindor

**Esos ojos plateados temblando entre sueños**

**Creando algo irreal en su propio mundo ideal**

**Inmerso en la ilusión no quiere despertar sigue ahí… ahora yo… voy a proteger tu sueño**

-sucede algo Harry- le dijo Hermione al ver el semblante de su amigo.

-si es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento.- le confeso con una cara de extrema preocupación.

-tranquilo Harry las cosas saldrán bien.- mientras lo abrazaba.

En la sala común al ser ya muy tarde solo se encontraban ellos dos despiertos sentados en un sofá mientras que en otro mas grande recostado se encontraba dormido Ronald Weasly. Tan concentrados estaban que no se dieron cuenta de que bajaron los gemelos algo pálidos con una nota en la mano. Se sentaron en uno de los sillones y se abrazaron, la preocupación era evidente en el rostro de los revoltosos gemelos.

-¿sucede algo chicos?- les pregunto Harry algo preocupado por la actitud de ambos.

-nos encontramos…

-perfectamente bien.- completaron las frases como siempre pero su tono burlón jamás apareció.

Los gemelos se levantaron y salieron de la sala común, el papel que traían se calló de uno de los bolsillos de los gemelos. Algo extrañada la castaña se levantó y tomo entre sus manos el papel que estaba en el suelo.

"_**lo han encontrado aún no se como, creo que ya saben que le leyenda es realidad, cuídense como guardianes los buscaran, otra cosa mas cuiden a Potter algo planean con el. **_

_**ATTE: Eriol el octavo **_

-¿Qué significa esto?- le pregunto el-niño-que-vivió. A su amiga.

-no lo se tal vez Ron sepa algo.- le dijo volteando a ver al pelirrojo que aún seguía dormido

-creo que esto tendrá que esperar hasta mañana.- dijo Harry al recordar el sueño pesado de su mejor amigo.

Así ambos se fueron a sus dormitorios dejando al pelirrojo dormido, sin saber que ya estaban implicados en el asunto y no precisamente por culpa de Voldemort, el lado de la luz se empieza a fucioner con la oscuridad, nada bueno saldrá con eso.

- en algún lugar.

Dos hombres en una cama desnudos y abrazados, disfrutando de su amor, amor que no podían dar a conocer a la sociedad porque uno de ellos ya estaba casado y el otro siendo licántropo y que trabajaba para la orden del fénix un amor prohibido si nos ponemos a pensar que el otro es un mortifago. El castaño miraba al rubio dormido con amor, el sonido de la puerta al abrirse lo distrajo y por ella entro una mujer rubia y detrás de ella una lechuza.

-bien ya te traje tu paquete así que ya me voy.- le dijo la rubia aun en pijama y medio dormida.

-gracias Cissa.-le sonrió mientras tomaba la carta que le llego.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?- pregunto el rubio abrazándose mas a su novio. El castaño iba a contestar pero al final ya no dijo nada.

"_**quiero pensar que tu y mi padre siguen juntos, que lo sigues amando y por sobre todas las cosas que lo haces muy feliz, sabes que te amo y que ya te considero parte de mi familia, pero ha ocurrido algo La orden del fénix ya se dio cuenta que la leyenda es real y tiene uno de los cristales es hora de que elijas de que bando vas a estar en el mío en el del viejo, piénsalo ya sabes que te amo y saluda a mi padre de mi parte. **_

_**ATTE: Eriol el octavo.**_

**Dios Morfeo dale a este niño tu amor mientras le prohíbo una bendición**

**Dios Morfeo dale a este niño tu amor con un beso el niño despertó**

Remus Lupin frunció el ceño miro a su novio Lucius Malfoy, era hora de elegir a que bando pertenecer, suspiro no tenia nada que pensar estos últimos años había formado una familia y ahora se le hacía muy difícil elegir donde quedarse, aun así no dejaría de lado a su familia su lobo interno jamás lo dejaría.

en un bosque.

Una rubia de ojos azules miraba las estrellas mientras cantaba, a su lado un chico de cabello platinado miraba con el ceño fruncido a la rubia ella no tomaba las cosas enserio y lo que estaba a punto de comenzar requería de madurez. No entendía bien que hacían ahí pero de algo estaba seguro la chica algo tramaba.

**El pequeño niño en un sueño sumergido esta**

**Entre la luz y grises graznido este dolor**

cerro los ojos y escucho la canción que su compañera había empezado a cantar, las canciones que ella solía interpretar siempre traían mensajes ocultos… abrió los ojos sorprendido eso era imposible. La miro alos ojos y dijo...

**Uno, dos tantos rostros **

**Entre todos solo uno es su verdadero yo **

Hogwarts sala común de Slytherin.

Se encontraban Theo, Blaise, Pansy, Vincent, Gregory, Milicent, Daphne y la pequeña Astoria alguno se veían en verdad asustados, otros preocupados en la espera de que llegara su líder con los tres faltantes. La puerta de la sala común se abrió y por ella entraron cuatro chicos dos de ellos gemelos, un castaño claro y ojos color miel, los chicos pelirrojos entraron con sonrisas nerviosas y el rubio frustrado detrás de ellos.

-bien chicos han descubierto la leyenda.-dijo el rubio.

-¿Cómo fue eso?- pregunto Theo.

-no importa ahora, el punto aquí es ¿Cómo vamos a hacer que Potter se cambie a nuestro nuevo bando?- planteo la cuestión el rubio.

-no te preocupes nosotros haremos todo lo posible.-hablaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

-ten en cuenta que yo también te ayudare precioso.- le dijo el castaño Cedric Diggory.

**Aun quedan mil sueños para recorrerlos**

**Sueña, sueña siempre**

-entonces ha llegado el momento de…

**Esos ojos plateados temblando entre sueños**

**Creando algo irreal en su propio mundo ideal**

**Inmerso en la ilusión no quiere despertar sigue ahí… ahora yo… voy a proteger tu sueño**

-hacer que Potter se cambie a nuestro bando.- dijo Diggory.

**Dios Morfeo dale a este niño tu amor mientras le prohíbo una bendición**

**Dios Morfeo dale a este niño tu amor con un beso el niño despertó**

-y crea en mis ideales.- lo siniestra sonrisa del rubio contagio a los demás.

_**Notas finales:**_

En espero y les haya gustado aunque esta muy confuso cualquier duda o sugerencia ya saben como hacérmela saber. Dejen sus comentarios bye ;)


	2. Chapter 2 comienza la manipulación

**Notas del capítulo:**

Notas de la autora:

hola mis queridos lectores les he traído un nuevo capitulo, las cosas entre los chicos irán algo lentas pero no se desesperen pues esto es algo esencial para que se desarrolle la relación, por otra parte Lucius y Remus tendrán algunos capítulos especiales donde se dará a conocer como fue que ambos terminaron juntos ;)

sin mas les dejo el capitulo.

Harry Potter y el cristal angelical.

Capitulo 1: comienza la manipulación.

*POV Draco

Se que con el tiempo que disponemos tenemos que apresurar nuestros planes y traer a Potter a nuestro bando, el problema es como lo haremos, no tengo ni la menor idea, los gemelos han dicho que ellos se encargaran de poner a la mayoría del colegio en su contra, ellos dicen que yo sere parte importante en ese plan, una vez teniendo a todos los alumnos en su contra, debemos trabajar en conjunto para alejarlo de la sangre sucia y el troll pelirrojo, una vez estando vulnerable es cuando lo convenceremos y entonces nuestro verdadero objetivo dara comienzo.

Se que convencer a Potter sera muy dificil pero hare hasta lo imposible por tenerlo a mi lado, hoy en la cena se daran a conocer los nombres de los participantes para el torneo de los tres magos, Fred y George han dicho que me mantuviera atento pues me tienen preparada una sorpresa, solo espero y no sea algo malo.

-apurate Draco que ya mero es hora y no se vera bien que lleguemos tarde.- me apresura Pansy algo nerviosa. Aun no entiendo el porque.

-ya voy, como eres desesperada mujer.- le digo bromeando, aqui en la sala comun de Slytherin podemos ser nosotros mismos sin que alguien nos diga algo.

-el burro hablando de orejas.- me dice mi amiga riendo, por lo menos ya no se ve tan preocupada.

Salimos de la sala comun y nos dirigimos al gran comedor, me siento algo inquieto que habran tramado los gemelos para inculpar a Potter, nos dirigimos a la mesa de nuestra casa y miro haca los gemelos quienes hacen una imperceptible se ñal, asiento con la cabeza y miro a mis amigos quienes se ven un poco ansiosos, cualquiera que no los conociera como yo jamas se daria cuenta de sus emociones.

El director se levanta y empieza con su tipico discurso, sobre la unidad de las casas y el apoyo que debemos dar a el alumno que nos represente en el torneo de los tres magos, los directores de las instituciones visitantes dicen algunas palabras y luego se hacercan al caliz y empiezan a sacar el nombre de los participantes, saber que Victor Kcrum* fue elegido como uno de los participantes me emociono pues ese si es un hombre, Fleur de la Curt una chica muy hermosa a mi parecer... pero nadie es mas hermoso que yo y por fin dicen el nombre Cedric Diggory algo que yo ya me esperaba lo que no me esperaba fue que seguido de su papel salio otro con el nombre de Harry Potter, sonrio esos dos estan locos Potter podria morir ahi, por otra parte una tactica muy buena para poner al colegio entero en su contra.

Todo esto es muy beneficioso pues ahora que lo noto el Weasley menor se ve muy enojado con Potter, no puedo creerlo pero esos gemelos son muy listos, ahora recuerdo su invento fallido que los convirtio en ancianos, no metieron sus nombres en el caliz fue el de Potter con un hechizo indetectable, sin dudas son los únicos Weasley que me caen bien y que estoy dispuesto a entablar una amistad con ellos.

La sorpresa en el rostro del cara rajada fue digna para una fotografía, lastima que no puedo ser tan evidente o si no echaría todo a perder, por otro lado estoy muy feliz por Cedric pues era como una especie de sueño para el entrar al torneo de los tres magos. El enojo en la voz del director fue tan satisfactorio ahora se ha llevado a los participantes y con ellos al elegido, los murmullos de los alumnos inunda el comedor todos hablan de la inmadurez de Potter por querer llamar la atención, un punto a nuestro favor, si me dejan decir ahora todo el mundo piensa que le quiere quitar protagonismo al guapísimo Cedric Diggory.

-oye Draco ¿crees que esto sea buena idea?- me pregunto Blaise.

-supongo que si ¿tienes algún problema?- le respondo, no se porque siento que lo que me va a decir no me va a gustar.

-y si lo llegan a expulsar.

Ante lo que dijo mi amigo moreno me quede sin habla no me había puesto a pensar en ello, pero no creo que el director sea tan severo con Potter algun regaño o algo asi hara para que no se le olvide que el es la autoridad, asi que la pregunta de Blaise queda descartada. Me levanto de ahí seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, algo molesto a mi parecer pero muy necesario dada mi naturaleza.

Fin del Pov Draco.

Por otra parte el director de Hogwarts estaba furioso como se le ocurría a Harry hacer esa insensatez era inaceptable ese chico tenia que vivir su deber era matar a Voldemort, pero el chico parecía un imán para los problemas, siempre que ocurría una desgracia en Hogwarts Harry Potter estaba involucrado lo bueno es que siempre terminaba siendo el héroe, pero ahora el problema era mucho mayor, como le haría para convencer a los demás de no dejar participar al Gryffindor en ese juego de la muerte. Cuando vio la cara de los demás directores supo que estaba completamente jodido ya habían aceptado a Potter.

Para Harry escuchar su nombre del director Domuldor quien se veía claramente enojado, mirar a sus amigos que lo miraban enojados le hizo entender que este año en el colegio seria como una piedra en el zapato, se levanto para seguir a los profesores quienes discutían el futuro del nuevo participante del torneo de los tres magos, aunque si lo llegaban a aceptar serian cuatro.

Lo dejaron esperando con los demás participantes quienes lo miraban, con curiosidad la chica, con el ceno fruncido Krum y quien mas lo sorprendió fue Diggory quien lo miraba con burla, cuando se dio cuenta de que lo miraba recompuso su cara y le sonrió con galantería algo que hizo sonrojar, el castaño era un chico muy guapo.

Los directores entraron y cada uno fue hacia los participantes aclarando dudas y dándoles información sobre el evento, pero lo principal fue comunicarles del ultimo participante quien también pertenecía a Hogwarts, dejando sorprendidos a los demás y a un complacido Cedric quien simplemente sonrió y palmeo la espalda de Harry quien se sonrojo un poco, le deseo buena suerte y salió de ahí rumbo a su sala común, celebro un rato con sus amigos y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente le mando un mensaje al rubio y lo cito para que se encontraran, con lo que no contaba era traer como lapa todo el día a la odiosa de Cho Chang, fue todo un reto deshacerse de ella, cuando se encontró con Malfoy este se encontraba desesperado pues se había tardado diez minutos.

Pov. Cedric.

Cuando entre a la habitación donde siempre nos juntamos solo estaba Draco esperándome tan lindo como siempre, lástima que jamás podrá ser mío y todo por culpa de este plan, pero que se le puede hacer. Lo miro sentado en ese sofá que de ante mano se que la sala de los menesteres se lo ha dado, mi rubio por el momento esta ansioso por saber lo que ha pasado con Potter, yo por mi parte estoy asqueado no me gustan los hombres... los donceles son otra cosa y estoy seguro que Potter no es uno, en lo que a mi respecta Harry Potter el elegido no es mas que un mestizo.

-le gusto a Potter.- le dije sin mas, la sorpresa en la cara de Draco me saco una sonrisa.

-¿como es eso posible?- me pregunta con un tierno puchero.

-no lo se pero cada vez que le sonrió el se sonroja como colegiala enamorada.- le sonrió para que vea el efecto de mi sonrisa, la cual no es por presumir pero enamora a cualquiera.

-si… bueno deja eso, tu sonrisa no surte efecto en mi.- me mira como si yo no valiera nada, esa es una de las razones por las cuales me gusta ese rubio indomable, si se que antes dije que no me gustan los hombres pero es que Draco es especial el es un...- deja de mirarme como tarado y ayúdame a pensar como hacer que Potter se fije en mi y tenerlo comiendo de mi mano.

-tenemos que mencionar al insufrible de Potter en cada una de nuestras conversaciones.- le dije desesperado, quiero pasar un momento sin pensar en ese imbécil.

Fin del Pov. Cedric

Asi ambos chicos se la pasaron platicando sobre cosas sin importancia y planeando como quitarle a Cedric a Chang de encima y hacer que Potter se enamore de Malfoy.

*^*&^% Mansion Malfoy 10:38 P.M

Se encontraban cuatro personas en la sala de la mansión, discutiendo sobre la carta que les habían enviado días antes, esperaban la respuesta que decidiría si continuaba o no la relación entre Remus y Lucius, algo que ponía nervioso al rubio y enojada a Narcissa quien pensaba que el lobito no tenia nada que decidir pues ellos eran su nueva familia por lo tanto la lealtad se quedaba con ellos, Severus que miraba aburrido a todos empezaba a quedarse dormido, no se daban cuenta que presionaban demasiado al Lupino.

-y bien necesitas mas tiempo para decidir.- la mirada gélida de la rubia lo puso aun mas nervioso.

-deja de presionarlo Cissy que no vez que lo pones mas nervioso.- le dijo Snape divertido al ver a uno de los merodeadores en aprietos.

-no déjala Severus ella tiene razón.- Remus suspira y toma una de las manos de Lucius.

-si necesitas mas tiempo yo...-es interrumpido.

-no ya he decidido.- mira al rubio quien hacia un puchero al haber sido interrumpido.- me uno a su bando.

La sonrisa en el rostro de su pareja valió la pena ahora tenia una familia y debía estar con ella, sonrió y con un solo pensamiento en su mente "lo siento James y Lily pero ya he elegido estar de lado de mi familia."

Continuara...

Notes finales:

bien he aquí el comienzo de la historia lamento si se encuentran muchas faltas de ortografía pero el procesador de textos de mi Tablet es muy limitado, para mi horror descubrí que el teclado que se conecta a no tiene la letra Ñ entonces es todo un años desconectarlo y sacar el teclado de pantalla, para colmo tampoco hayo como ponerle los acentos.

bueno otro punto a aclarar la relación entre Harry y Draco se dará de forma lenta y con demasiadas insinuaciones de Cedric.

para cualquier duda o sugerencia ya saben abajo hay un cuadrito en el cual me puedes dejar un comentario gracias por leer nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3 cristales

Capitulo #3 Cristales.

Para Harry Potter saber que tiene que participar en un torneo en el cual ni siquiera se inscribió fue algo perturbador, no quería alarmarse pero sabia que nada bueno saldría de su participación a lo único que le podía sacar provecho era hacer amistad con Diggory y si se podía algo mas.

Caminando por los pasillos del castillo, un pelinegro de ojos verdes vio una escena que lo dejo impactado, si bien el Harry Potter se podría considerar bisexual jamás imagino ver a un Draco Malfoy con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas, el problema era el causante de tal sonrisa y no era nada mas ni nada menos que Cedric Diggory. Frunció el ceño y camino decidido hacia donde estaban los dos chicos platicando, el pondría en su lugar al rubio y le haría ver a Cedric que el rubio era una serpiente rastrera y sobretodo traicionera.

Cuando solo estaba a unos pasos de llegar escucho un risa tan cristalina y hermosa, no era precisamente la risa del chico que le atraia... era la risa de Malfoy y eso en cierto punto lo desconcertó, como podia alguien de la calaña del rubio parecer un angel inofensivo, cuando la realidad era otra. Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ambos chicos lo miraban algo preocupados.

-Harry te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el castaño algo preocupado.

-si estoy bien y que haces con...?- no le termino de preguntar pues el rubio ofendido lo interrumpio.

-pero que descortez Potter, ni si quiera disimulas tu desagrado por mi.- la mirada enfadado que le daba era muy diferente a las demas que anteriormente habia mostrado.

-yo ni si...

-olvidalo Potter me voy... nos vemos despues Cedric.- el rubio le dio un beso en la mejilla al castaño y se fue. Dejando a un muy Feliz Cedric y a un confundido Harry.

-que haces aqui Harry?- le pregunto algo extranado.

-solo pasaba y te vi con Malfoy... pense que te estaba molestando.- el pelinegro se avergonzo de su comportamiento era obvio que que el rubio no era desagradable con todo el mundo.

-si bueno se que Draco no se ha portado muy bien contigo... pero es lo que tiene que hacer.- le dijo algo estresado, la verdad no tragaba a Potter.

-mmm... Malfoy siempre ha sido un hijo de puta conmigo... perdoname que no te crea.- le enojaba ver que Cedric preferia al rubio, no era tonto habia notado esa molestia que le causo al castaño.  
-eso es porque tu rechasaste su amistad de una manera tan grosera, heriste su orgullo y como tal en una familia sangre pura significa guerra.- la sonrisa de Diggory fue algo siniestra, cosa que Harry no noto.- lo unico que puedes hacer para remediarlo es disculparte y ofrecerle tu amistad.

-¿que? ni loco me disculpo con el mucho menos pedirle que sea mi amigo.- le dijo enojado y frustrado.

-solo recuerda esto Potter asi como Draco puede ser "malvado" tan bien puede ser mas bueno que el pan y lo digo en todo sentido.- se dio la vuelta para irse, volteo y le dijo.- piensalo, puede que encuentres a un verdadero amigo, no como Weasley quien se ha enojado contigo por algo que tu no hiciste.

Con esas palabras Diggory se fue dejando a un pelinegro mas confundido que antes, le habian dado una solucion sobre como terminar la guerra con su rubio nemesis, lo unico que lo jodia era que el chico que le gustaba estaba babeando el piso por el que pasaba un demonio vestido de angel, tan confundido estaba que no se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era. Corrio hacia su sala comun y ahi se encontro a su amiga Hermione leyendo un libro titulado "las grandes amenazas del mundo magico"

-¿porque has tardado tanto?- le pregunto la chica, marco la pagina en la que s quedo y se acerco a su amigo.

-me tope con Cedric y platicamos un poco.- le dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillon.

-me alegra saber que por lo menos el no te odia.- la chica se sento a su lado y suspiro.

-aun sigue enojado Ron.- lo dijo mas como afirmacion.

-esta furioso y no deja de decir idioteces.- cerro los ojos con frustracion.

Amos se quedaron en silencio ya no eran mas el trio de oro hasta que el pelirrojo se contentara algodijo que no se le pasaria facilmente. Hermione se fue a dormir dejando al pelinegro solo quien frustrado, cansado y confundido, se quedo recostado en el sillon con el unico pensamiento en mente "puedo llegar a ser amigo de Malfoy, solo tengo que disculparme y tambien descubrir que es lo que encuentra Cedric tan fascinante en el rubio"

******************** en un bosque cerca de Francia.

Una chica rubia cubierta por una capa negra, corria para refugiarse de la lluvia, se habia entretenido observando a los humanos y ahora por eso la lluvia la habia alcanzado, mojarse no le hacia ningun dano, pero llegar a la cabaña de Lysandro toda mojada y enlodada lo molestaria mucho, pues su carisima alfombra quedaria manchada era tan desesperante y eso que el era un chico y no una doncella o Doncel. Por algo eran inmortales pero eso era algo que no queria aceptar la realidad era dura y mucho mas en las circunstancias en que sucedió, cada uno de los herederos tenia una misión que cumplir aunque algunos no se dieran cuenta como en el caso de ella no fue concientes hasta que la termino el costo de regresar al mundo de los vivos.

Era hora de dejar de pensar en el pasado y vivir en el presente, llego a la cabaña, la casa especial deellos dos, desde ahí vigilaban a las reencarnaciones de los que alguna vez fueron sus hermanos, algunos tenian frangmentos de sus memorias pasadas como ella y otros jamas se daban cuenta de su presencia hasta que se encontraban en el infierno y su alma apunto de ser ejecutada, monitoreaban desde esa fria cabaña los cristalez del mundo magico estos mantenian un poder inimaginable y solo el elegido podia hacer uso de ellos juntos, los cristales en si elegian a su guardian hasta que el heredero viniera a reclamarlos.

Camino hasta una habitacion ellos la llamaban centro de operaciones, ahi tomaban nota de lo que sucedia en el mundo magico mas especifico con Eriol quien tomaba clases en Hogwarts colegio de magia... y junto a el tambien cursaba el aml y señor de los cristales, lo extraño es que no podian dar con el mago que seria el heredero.

-tenemos serios problemas- le dijo el chico de cabello platinado.

-dilos ahora.- le ordeno su tono serio daba la certeza de que algo tramaba la chica.

-alparecer las protecciones de uno de los cristales han sido destruidas y el cristal ha sido robado, segun mis informes lo tiene un mago muy poderoso y lo utilizara para "ganar" una guerra.

-Lysandro dos de los cristales fueron hechos para eso.- le reclamo la rubia.

-exacto el sexto y septimo son los cristales de la guerra los cuales nos corresponden a nosotros. Por lo tanto esos no se los llevaron.- el platinado suspiro y continuo.- a lo que voy Noryko es... el poder que tienen los cristales. El primero es el cristal de la belleza llamado por nosotros Afrodita o Dita. El segundo es el cristal de la juventud y la vida eterna, el cristal de la resureccion. El tercero es elcristal de la lujuria y la pervercion, a este lo llamamos amor falso. El cuarto cristal es el de la inocencia. El quinto es el cristal elemental, controla todos los elementos y sus sexto cristal es el de la muerte, el cristal inestable no cualquiera lo puede controlar. El septimo es el cristal de la guerra muy poderoso, el cristal imperdonable. Pero el octavo cristal es el mas poderoso de todos jamas debe de ser usado por alguien mas que el heredero o su amante vease tambien el guardian, el cristal angelical.

-el octavo cristal fue el que robaron verdad.- le envio una mirada llena de angustia.

-lamentablemente si ese fue elque se robaron

-mierda estamos en problemas.

- Pov Draco Malfoy

Que suerte la mia mira que toparme con Potter cuando estoy hablando con Cedric sobre como hacer que me mire de forna positiva y viene a aparecerse en el mejor momento cuando le estoy dando uno de mis mejores sonrisas al castaño, lastima que Potter este enamorado de mi amigo pero pronto muy pronto lo tendre comiendo de mi mano.

Entro a la sala comun y ahi me encuntro a Blaise esperandome, no se ve muy contento que digamos, no se porque mi amigo siempre tiene que ser el vocero de las mala noticias, si porque siempre que tiene el ceño fruncido me da malas noticiasmalas.

-cualquier cosa que me vallas a decir, dilo estemos en mi habitacion.- no lo dejo ni hablar, entramos e inmediatamentepongo un hechizo de privacidad.- bien que me vas a decir.

-te extraño rubio tonto, pasas mucho tiempo con Cedric.- el moreno dramatico me abraza.- ya me cambiaste por otro.

-sabes que eso no es cierto Blaise, tu eres como un hermano para mi y lo sabes.- iug ya me lleno la tunica de mocos que asco. Cuando por fin se calmo me miro fijamente como por cinco minutos cosabque empezo asustarme.

-no vas perder la virginidad con Potter hasta que se casen.- su mirada psicopata me dio risa y al mismo tiempo me asusto.

-pero si el plan original era ese.- le replique mientrs que mi amigo enfurecia.

-no me jodas Draco...

-no te preocupes, no tengo planeado llegar hasta ese punto pero si es necesario lo hare. Nuestro objetivo es hacer que Harry Potter se enamore de mi, lo demas que suceda sera algo sin iportancia.

Continuara...

**Notas finales:**

Bien chic s espero y les haya gustado el capitulo, en el siguiente habrá mas acercamiento por parte franco y harry, además el moreno empieza a fijarse mas en el rubio, dato importante si no entendieron la explicación de los cristales no se apuren en el siglo capitulo se hará saber de cual leyenda hablan ;) nos vemos en el siguiente.

No dividen dejar sus comentarios.


End file.
